


EnemyPilot!Levi x Pilot!Reader: Aerial Dive

by SmexyLeviLover



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, smexylevilover fanfic levixreader snk aot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3335813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmexyLeviLover/pseuds/SmexyLeviLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Levi both joined the aviation academy to serve your country, but then a civil war broke out between two factions, the Scouting Legion and the Military Police. You were assigned to the aerial unit of the Military Police and have been participating in aerial battle while wondering what happened to the rest of your fellow aviation academy classmates. And lo and behold, during one battle, your eyes lay upon a former classmate who you had formed a strong bond with: Levi Ackerman. You both had loved the skies so much and enjoyed that happiness with each other, but now the two of you are put to fight against each other. Levi refuses to cease his attack on the town, and you refuse to let him continue. </p><p>In your last effort to end this war for both you and Levi, you ask him, "Is there still any freedom in the air?"</p><p>A fic inspired by the music included in the text as well as the MKAliez OST from the anime, Aldnoah Zero. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	EnemyPilot!Levi x Pilot!Reader: Aerial Dive

Recommended accompanying epic music: **<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qTfzYgL_1R8>**

Your heart was most at peace when you were navigating the skies. There were no rulers or kings in this realm, only you, your jet, and the clouds. Given the way your nostrils flared with excitement every time you took flight, you instinctively knew that flying was almost as vital for your life as the oxygen in the atmosphere. 

Aviation academy was where the sky captured your heart. Once you tasted the feeling of having wings, the dirt and grass seemed like distant things of the past. In this new world, gravity was nonexistent, and there was no limit. The sky was the limit, and it was never-ending. 

When you flew, the white puffs of clouds would brush your outstretched hand with their cool and wispy texture. Freedom. It was pure and utter freedom that laced the air, and you tasted all of it. That was the joy of being a pilot, a joy you had shared with another cadet-in-training at your former aviation academy. He was one of the most talented pilots in your class, someone who you greatly admired for both his skill and resolve. 

But you hadn't seen him since the country collapsed into civil war. You wondered if he was dead...or fighting for the other side.

_When the blood dries in my veins_

_

_And my, heart feels no more pain_

_I know, I'll be on my way_

__

_To heaven's door..._

_  
"Shit! Kirstein!" 

You called your fellow aviator's name but only heard rumbling over the radio before it suddenly cut off. Your fingers curled over your mouthpiece, almost ready to throw it against the shield in frustration. The silence drove you mad as you scanned the skies just in time to see Kirstein's jet explode before your eyes. The force of the blast threw you off course, but stability wasn't your immediate concern. Frantically, you searched the skies for a parachute and upon sighting the green and brown material, sighed in relief. 

You should have known better. He was floating down safely in the midst of aerial war, a paradox that wouldn't last long. 

And it didn't. Your relief was cut short when rapid fire from an enemy aircraft shot holes into his chute, sending your comrade spiraling towards the earth. Hands gripping the wheel, you steadied your jet to rush to his rescue but recognized a whistling sound approaching behind you. 

Jerking your jet to the side, you swerved to dodge the incoming missile. A grunt sounded from your lips as it barely passed you, your ear drums vibrating intensely from the high pitched whistle. The bomb shot forward and detonated mid-air with a burst of grey smoke and orange light that blinded you temporarily. 

In the midst of this chaos, you saw Jean's parachute disintegrate. You watched his body burn to black ash head-to-toe before your vision turned to white. And when you were able to see again, nothing was left of Aerial Mercenary Jean Kirstein, 2nd squad member of the Military Police. There wasn't even a drop of blood left to stain the ground. 

_Again._ Gritting your teeth, you slammed the bolted glass window on your right. You had lost a comrade _again._ How many comrades would you lose today? How many had you already lost? Was this war worth their lives? Was it worth yours?

_Breathe. Calm down, [Name]. Take a look at your surroundings._

The enemy pilot who shot down your friend zoomed past you in a pitch black aircraft belonging to the enemy, the Scouting Legion, and turned to fire a missile in your direction. Deft fingers reached for the stick and pulled back forcefully, tilting your jet towards the sky and avoiding the missile's trajectory. Gripping the throttle, you shoved it forward as your jet thrust ahead at full speed. Eyes focused on your target below, you fired back with twice the ammo only for the enemy to dodge with a familiar butterfly maneuver technique, a technique taught at your old academy and mastered by few. The enemy jet flew straight at you and crossed your path. Even if only for less than a second, your eyes met with the aviator's as he shot past you. Your voice drew to a whisper. 

"Levi."

He sped towards the opposite side, but you tailed him and dialed your radio to establish contact with his frequency. 

"Pilot serving the Scouting Legion, this is Mercenary Aerial Pilot [Name] of the Military Police. Respond if you copy."

Crackles were heard over the radio, but you were damn sure of what you saw. 

"Levi! Levi, is that you?" you shouted into the mouth piece, breaking protocol between ally and foe. 

A low voice buzzed from the receiver. "Stay on your side, [Name]."

"But---!" You watched him shoot another missile towards a skyscraper that collapsed and slowly descended upon the street, sending the people down below scurrying for cover. Your body surged with anger, as your grip strengthened on the throttle controls. This needed to stop. You propelled forward and continued to tail him when a fellow aviator of the Military Police buzzed in. 

"We've been ordered to retreat! We've lost too many," Armin said. 

"No. Compared to the rest of the pilots, Levi's---I mean, the pilot in the black enemy jet is the only one of our concern. If we can take him out, the other side will be weakened."

"This isn't a suicide mission, [Name]!" Armin shouted. "Retreat!"

Closing your eyes, you welcomed a wave of calm and focused awareness with a deep breath. "Fighting this war was never my mission, Armin."

Before he could respond, you switched his frequency off and concentrated on the enemy fighter jet in front of you. 

_I've always wanted to end this fighting._

You accelerated towards Levi's jet, matching his speed meter for meter, second for second. He tried to throw you off with skilled maneuvers as he twisted through the air and turned at sharp angles, but you shared his knowledge of the air and didn't give way. Your wings almost touched his. That's how fucking close you were. 

You attempted to establish radio contact again. "Cease fire, Levi!" you ordered over the speaker.

"Do you see anyone on my side ceasing?" Levi responded with a nostalgic, sarcastic voice. "Try someone else, [Name.]"

"Levi, you're different from them! Stop this madness!"

"You know I can't. These are Erwin's orders. This is for the sake of humanity."

He shot another missile towards the town you were defending, but you shot one of your own to deflect his attack. Both missiles collided and exploded mid-air into an orange and grey smoke that the two of you flew towards. 

"Get out of my way, [Name]," Levi growled as he sped up into the smoke. 

"I'm not backing down, Levi!"

Your jet suddenly disappeared from Levi's side as he readied to send another missile towards the town. The smoke blinded his sight, but his target was clear: the town below and the aristocrats that resided within. The citizens caught in the crossfire were just unfortunate victims of the bystander effect. But alas, that was war. Levi placed his thumb over the button, steadying his jet and readying to shoot. 

Meanwhile, your jet shot upwards from the smoke as you turned your engines off. As your aircraft floated for miliseconds, you caught sight of Levi's jet from above and let gravity initiate the dive. You threw the throttle into full power and plunged nose-first towards the cloud of smoke. 

Levi was carefully choosing the missile's trajectory when a deep buzzing sounded in the air. He thought you had given up trying to stop him since that was the last of your ammo, but he should have known better. A sudden force from above collided with his jet and drove him towards the Earth. 

Levi looked up at your jet wide-eyed, staring at your bruised and marked face beyond the shattered window of his jet and of yours.

"Eject, Levi! Accept defeat! Your jet is too damaged to fight!" you yelled through the broken glass, still forcing him towards the ground. Impact was nearing. 

"Look who's talking. The nose of your jet is smashed, and the front of mine is gone. We're both going to die if we don't eject," Levi replied calmly, his hands slowly slipping off the steering wheel. There was nothing to be done at this point or rather, nothing more that he wanted to do with this war.  

You bit your lip as your hair whipped behind you, your face in full view for Levi. He watched your expression fill with the same feelings as his. **Defeat.**

"I won't want to fight this war anymore," you admitted. 

"Neither do I," Levi replied to your surprise. 

So then...what now? 

Salty tears stained your cheeks as your head fell onto your wheel, your crying louder than the jets swarming around you both, your fists clenching tightly as if this world still had something to hold onto. But it didn't. This humid air wasn't the air of the past. The sky was no longer blue. It was brown and filled with dirty smoke. Even the clouds you used to run your hands through had lost their texture. Their air was rough to touch and burned the layers of your skin. 

There was no freedom anymore. 

"Hey, [Name]," Levi said, your ears barely catching his words over the sharp whistles of the air. "Breathe."

_"Breathe," your aviator partner said as he swerved through the clouds. "Breathe in that last breath before we descend to the ground, [Name]."_

_You cocked your head in curiosity, your hands maneuvering the gears in the seat behind him. "Why, Levi? Isn't air the same, whether we're flying up here or standing on the grass?"_

_"No." The two of you flew over the capitol, your eyes searching for glances of the aristocrats who resided within. "The air up here is different," Levi explained as he glared below. "It isn't stained by pollutants, the people who abuse authority to serve themselves. The air up here tastes like true freedom, something we'll never know on the ground."_

Your head lifted slowly from the wheel to ask one last question to Levi. 

_Was there any freedom left in the air?_

Through blurry vision, you could see him open his mouth to respond, but the drones and missiles suddenly drove you deaf into a blackness. When you opened your eyes again, you awakened with Levi's hand wrapped securely around yours as you both laid side-by-side. 

Watching the skies above you, you suddenly posed, "I wonder what the future will be like." 

"Who knows," Levi shrugged. "Maybe when the war ends, we can get married and settle down."

You laughed at the thought. "With each other?" you joked.

"Yeah why not. It's easier than having to go find someone, right?" Levi smirked as his grip around your hand tightened. 

You squeezed his hand back. "Yeah. Maybe...if we find each other in the next life."

The two of you shared a small smile that was buried 6 feet under the whistles of missiles and bombs and the chemical gas that burned the life of the flowers at the surface. War devoured the freedom in the air. 

...was there any left?

.

.

.

_The times when I tasted freedom were when I flew with you._

\-------

END OF SMEXYNESS


End file.
